My Life Would Suck Without You
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Set after Gene and Alex's fight in Series Two Episode Eight. Gene realises he was in the wrong. And both Gene and Alex realise their lives would suck without each other. Written to My Life Would Suck Without You. Galex All The Way!


_**Author Note: My entry for XTimeGirlX song fic contest**_

_**Parings: Gene/Alex**_

Ashes to Ashes

My Life Would Suck Without You

By The One and Only Hanabella

**_My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson_**

_**Guess this means you're sorry, **_

_**You're standing at my door, **_

_**Guess this means you take back all you said before**__**,**_

_**Like how much you wanted anyone but me,**_

_**Said you'll never come back but here you are again.**_

DCI Gene Hunt had done it again. He'd hurt his D.I. and the love of his life, Alex Drake, once with his cold words and twice by sleeping with Jeanette. He sat alone in his office with a glass of gin thinking about the things he'd said and done to hurt her. He had to get her back. He needed her. He downed the remaining liquid in his glass, throwing on his jacket and slamming his office door shut, before making his way out of CID towards Alex's flat where he had some serious making up to Drake was lying on her couch in her dressing gown with a glass of red wine in one hand and the TV remote in the other. She was angry with Gene. After everything they'd been through together, he'd accused her of lying to him when she was really telling him the truth. But bringing Molly into it and calling her a cold hearted bitch had really pushed Alex over the edge.A knock on the door. Alex didn't need to be a mind reader to know who it was and for once she was kind of angry. She took one last sip of her wine before she made her way to the door.

_**Cause we belong together now,**_

_**Forever united here somehow,**_

_**You got a piece of me,**_

_**And honestly**__**,**_

_**My life would suck without you.**_

"Bolls," Gene said as Alex opened the door. He went to walk in but she stopped him.

"What do you want Hunt?" Alex asked. He knew he was going to have work hard to earn her forgiveness

"I'm sorry. I've been a total prat. I shouldn't have said those things. I love you, Bolls. Forgive me?" Gene asked

"I can't think about this tonight. I'll see you tomorrow," Alex said, shutting the door on him.

_**M**__**aybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight,**_

_**I know that I've got issues**_

_**,But you're pretty messed up too,**_

_**Either way I've found out,**_

_**I'm nothing without you**_

"Bolly please, I love you," Gene called through the door. Alex stood there for a moment, tears falling down her cheeks. She was nothing without him, and she knew it. Alex slowly walked back towards the door. She opened it and found him still standing there. He looked at her tear-stained face and sighed.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Bolls. You're my life. I love you," Gene said before Alex took him into a passionate kiss. She pulled him into her flat kicking the door shut.

_**Cause we belong together now,**_

_**Forever united here somehow,**_

_**You've got a piece of me,**_

_**And honestly,**_

_**My life would suck without you.**_

"I forgive you," Alex whispered against his lips. Gene swept her up into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom laying her on the bed.

"Let me show you how much I love you," Gene whispered in her ear. He went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Not tonight. Too tired. Just cuddles and kisses," Alex said with a tired smile.

"That's fine by me," Gene said and he lay down next to her taking her into his arms placing soft kisses on her head.

"I love you," Gene whispered.

"I love you too," Alex whispered back.

_**Being with you,**_

_**Is so dysfunctional,**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you,**_

_**But I can't let you go**_

Another day at CID. The air at work was better now that Gene and Alex had gotten back together. It was business as usual: Murders, rapes, kidnappings, armed none of that mattered. All that mattered to Gene was the fact he had his Bolly back.

_**Cause we belong together now,**_

_**Forever united here somehow,**_

_**You got a piece of me**__**,**_

_**And honestly**__**,**_

_**My life would suck without you.**_

And all it took was "I love you." Those three words changed their lives forever, 'cause their lives would suck without each other.

_**Author Note; I wrote this on the bus coming back from the hospital. I hope it's okay. It's my first song fiction.**_


End file.
